Sorcerers' Tower
The Sorcerers' Tower is the main center for magical learning in the east. It can be found on an isolated peninsular in the far north-west of largest of the east's islands. It has 5 floors, 4 of which are devoted entirely to certain skills - Magic, Summoning, Herblore and Runecrafting. On the ground floor there are 4 ladders, one to each floor, which require level 50 in their respective skills to be allowed to climb. Just around the back of the tower is a trapdoor leading to the dungeon. Ground Floor The ground floor of the tower can be accessed by anyone. All it contains is a simple fountain in the center and 4 ladders to each of the other floors. Wu Xing, the leader of the guild, can also be found here. He is the NPC to talk to for starting Sorcerers of the East, the quest that unlocks the Eastern Spellbook. First Floor: Magic The first floor of the tower can be accessed by the western ladder and requires 50 Magic to enter. In the center of the room is an elaborate elemental balance, which, although looking complex, is equal to the third balance from a POH Games Room, but also allows void spells to be casted on it. Apart from the different appearance, the only other change is that spells casted on this balance will earn 1.1x more Magic xp than usual. Around the edges of the room are 4 ladders, one leading to each of the other floors of the guild. In the north-western corner of the room is an attack dummy for melee users, specially designed so 1.1x more melee xp is earned for those using battlestaves. The merchant in the south-western corner sells staffs of air, water, earth and fire, as well as 10 plain battlestaves and 50 uncharged orbs. On the eastern side of the room are two tables with spawns of the four classic elemental runes: air, water, earth and fire. This floor is also inhabited by level 32 Eastern sorcerers, who can attack with any of the four basic elemental spells. Second Floor: Summoning The second floor of the tower can be accessed by the northern ladder and requires 50 Summoning to enter. This room is dominated by the large summoning obelisk in the center of the room, which can be used for crafting pouches and scrolls. As with all other floors, there are four ladders around the edges of the room leading to the other floors. On the north-western wall of this floor, there is a prayer altar and on the north-eastern wall is a merchant who sells basic summoning shop items in the normal amounts - pouches, spirit shards etc... He also offers a pouch/scroll to shard swappage scheme like Bogrog, except he gives slightly more shards than the ogre. In the southern corners of the room, there are two benches - each with two charm spawns. As would be expected, all four different types of charms are here - two on each bench. Gold charms and green charms spawn on the south-western bench and crimson charms and blue charms on the south-eastern bench. This floor is home to level 30 eastern conjurers, who attack with all elemental spells apart from fire and will also summon spirit wolves to aid them. Third Floor: Herblore Taking the eastern ladder will lead up to the third floor, but this requires 50 Herblore. A single herb patch can be found in the center of the room, attended by a regular leprechaun with all the normal functions. In the north-eastern corner of the room is a compost bin and a mage who will act as a farmer to ensure your herbs stay healthy. Herb patches don't usually have farmers and the farmer isn't normally a mage so the payment is unusual - pure essence. The amount needed is equal to the farming level of the herb planted. Another merchant can be found in the south-eastern corner of the room - this one sells the same supplies as a normal store for herblore. In addition to the normal ladders, there is a tables on the north-western side of the room with two respawns of vials of water. The final corner is taken up by a bank chest, which can be used to deposit or take out items but can't collect items from either the Grand Exchange or the Ko-Hanro Wandering around this floor are some level 32 eastern druids - who attack with earth spells, curses and melee if provoked. Fourth Floor: Runecrafting The final ladder, to the south, requires 50 Runecrafting to climb and leads to the very top floor. The center of the room is empty until completion of Sorcerers of the East, when a portal to the Runecrafting Guild in the western Wizards' Tower will have been built. A similar portal is also added to the actual Runecrafting Guild, leading back into the east. In the north-western corner of the room is a mage who will teleport you to the rune essence mine. The south-western corner is home to a merchant who sells 100 of every type of rune (including void but excluding astral) and pickaxes from bronze up to rune. The final two corners contain a large map on the walls of the eastern realms and a bookshelf with various different books on the east, magic, summoning, runecrafting and herblore. Category:Eastern Sorcery